millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
¿Quién quiere ser millonario? (Spain)
¿Quién quiere ser millonario? (in 1999-2001 ¿Quiere ser millonario? 50 por 15) is the Spanish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The show was hosted by Carlos Sobera from 1999 to 2008, Antonio Garrido in 2009, Núria Roca in 2012 and Juanra Bonet in 2020. The goal of the game is win the top prize by answering 15 questions (reduced to 12 questions in 2009) correctly. Lifelines * 50:50 (cincuenta por ciento): The computer eliminates two wrong answers, leaving the right answer and one remaining wrong answer. (used in 1999-2009, 2020) * Phone-A-Friend (Comodín de la llamada): The contestant calls one of up to three friends who provided their phone numbers in advance. The contestant has 30 seconds to read the question and answer choices to the friend who then has the remaining time to offer input. (used in 1999-2009) * Ask the Audience (Comodín del público): Audience members use touch pads to designate what they believe the correct answer to be. The audience choosing each specific option is displayed to the contestant. (used in 1999-2009, 2020) * Switch the Question (Cambio de pregunta): Replaces the current question with another of the same monetary value. The contestants have this lifeline since the first guaranteed sum. (used in 2008). * Pass: Only lifeline in the Hot Seat format. The contestant can unse this life to not give an answer. The next contestant must answer the question. (used in 2012) * Plus One ( ''as ''Comodín del familiar/experto): A friend of the contestant is in the audience. When the contestant decides to use the lifeline, the friend will step onto the stage and try to help them. (used in 2020) Seasons There were six seasons of the show: During the season breaks, there aired some special programs in prime time. Specials like "Mother's Day" or "University Special", Celebrity Specials and some "Champions Special". Except the lasts ones, the contestants were couples. * The Season 1* was aired on Telecinco started on 19 April 1999 (Spain was the third country outside UK to aired the show) and it finished on December 2001. The show was hosted by Carlos Sobera. The program starts with low ratings, but when it was moved to the weekable afternoon was leader in rating. The original subtitle 50 por 15 referred to winning 50 million pesetas (Spain's original currency before Spain switched to the Euro) for answering 15 questions correctly. * The Season 2* started on Antena 3 the 25 July of 2005 and finished on late 2007. It was the first edition in Euro-era. Also hosted by Carlos Sobera. This is the longest season, but Antena 3 make a brake in early 2006 and the program returns in June 2006 until late 2007. * The Season 3 was aired in spring of 2008 starting with two celebrity couples. The graphics were updated to the new blue graphics and new money tree. There also made a little changes on the set. This edition was the only one to have four lifelines, which were the three original lifelines and Switch the Question since the sixth question. This was the last season hosted by Carlos Sobera before he left Antena 3, many episodes were never aired. * The Season 4 was aired in the summer of 2009, a year after his cancellation with the 12-question format, and another changes in the set. The host was Antonio Garrido, who was selected after a very long casting; Antena 3 was planning to put a woman as a host. The cues used in the series was composed by Keith & Matthew Strachan, not the cues composed by Ramon Covalo. This was the shortest series, because Antena 3 cancelled the original plan to follow the show after the summer break. * The Season 5 was aired on La Sexta under the Hot Seat format and a top price of €100,000. The host was Núria Roca and the show has not renovated by the very low ratings. But until November 2012 are emited and repeat the episodes. The name of the gameshow was ¿Quién quiere ser El Millonario? but was known under the simplified name "El Millonario" and the first episode was aired on February 15, 2012 at 3:30 pm. * The Season 6 was air on Antena 3 from January 22, 2020. The show was recorded in May 2019 in Poland, like the italian version. The host is Juanra Bonet. Returns the €1,000,000 as top prize, the Plus One lifeline replaces the Phone-a-Friend and the second milestone is chosen by the players after answer the fifth question. In this edition will have contestants in "Glam Slam" format and it will have the longest episodes (90 minutes). *Seasons 1 and 2 were very long and are divided in many mini-seasons. Money Trees The bold numbers are guaranteed sums. In 2020, only the fifth question is a milestone, the other one is chossen by the contestant during the game. Winners Top Prize Winners * Enrique Chicote - ₧ 50,000,000 (September 22, 2000) * Paco Reverte - €100,000 (March 15, 2012) ₧ 0 and €0 winners (incomplete) * María Ángeles Sánchez - November 18, 1999 (5th question wrong) * José Zumalacárregui - November 18, 1999 (4th question wrong) * María Luisa Lozano - November 18, 1999 (2nd question wrong) Trivia * Gerardo Ramírez is first contestant in Spain. He won 450,000 Pts. * Enrique Chicote is first winner in Spain, he called his wife to say he knew the answer, like John Carpenter did. He was a contestant again on the 2020 series. * Paco Reverte is third winner in the "Hot Seat" format. First winner in Spain in almost twelve years. * Erundino Alonso is the first contestant of 2020 series. He won €50,000. * The first graphics of the show were different to the rest of countries. The British-like graphics arrive in 2000. * In the program of December 28, 2005; the team spent a joke to Carlos Sobera with a fake contestant. The contestant whose name was Mari Carmen Martín, who starred in the famous moment of the question of the G-spot. Carlos realized the joke when Mari Carmen used the Phone-a-Friend in the tenth question calling a friend telling guess the correct answer without having heard the question. * In 2006, two contestants won the Fastest Finger First with the same time. * In 2006 a contestant Algeciras, Cadiz have to answer which had been the biggest problem of Rocco Siffredi in the filming of some of its 1,300 porn movies. The answer was "Bee bite into the penis" making him €10,000. This moment is popular on YouTube, and many users reupload the video with subtiltes to their respective countries. * In 2006, Fermín Villar, from Barcelona, won €100,000 (question 13) he was the second and so far to win it. He walks away in the 14th question.. * In 2008 season premiere were two Celebrity Specials (Jorge Fernández and Susanna Griso the first; Michelle Jenner and Javier Martín the second one). * In June 1, 2009; Daniel Lasmarías won €75,000 after answer 10 (of 12) questions correctly making the best contestant of these edition. * In March 2, 2012, Claudia Gómez, from Valencia; was the only one to win €30,000 (question 14). Sources * Official website (1999-2001) * Official website (2005-2007) * Official website (2008) * Official website (2009) * Official website (2020) Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions